The Emperor's Wife
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: Hotohori and Nuriko have now become husband and wife, emperor and empress, keeping it a secret from the council that Nuriko actually is a man. When the council starts pressuring Hotohori for an heir what is he to do since it is surely impossibly for Nurik
1. Emperor's Dilemma

**Synopsis**: Hotohori and Nuriko have now become husband and wife, emperor and empress, keeping it a secret from the council that Nuriko actually is a man. When the council starts pressuring Hotohori for an heir what is he to do since it is surely impossibly for Nuriko to bear any child? NurxHoto

**Author's Note**: I thought of this when I was watching my old Fushigi Yuugi dvd and I think it was the episode that Hotohori and Tamahome first find out that Nuriko really is a man. I was thinking if Nuriko and Hotohori ever had gotten together there would be a lot of problems, especially because Hotohori is the emperor. The emperor NEEDS to have an heir, so how would Nuriko be able to give him one? I couldn't think it imaginable that Hotohori would find someone else to bear his child because I think that isn't very like him. Anyway, I'm sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. Also it's almost like Miaka and Tamahome don't really exist.

* * *

**The Emperor's Wife**

by Neko-Kyolover

* * *

Hotohori stood in the pavilion by the pond the last rays of the dying evening shining down on his sparkling greenish brunette locks as he gazed with distraught eyes at the shimmering waters. It had been a year now since he had married his beloved Nuriko and accepted him as his "formal wife" although it was much more than that to him. He had never had any consorts before because he simply had not been interested as ones such as them. They could never compare to his beauty, how could they be fit to be his empress? 

Nuriko was a whole other story though. When Hotohori had first found out that the beautiful 'woman' was actually a man he had been flabbergasted. So there actually was another man out there that could compare to his own magnificent beauty! He had honored Nuriko and had told no one that he was a man. Hotohori was surprised to find himself undisturbed by Nuriko's forward advances, even with the knowledge that he was a man. Eventually Hotohori had grown attached to the feminine man, in ways that he found somewhat uncomfortable, but one can not deny their feelings, no matter what they are. Hotohori had decided to keep it a secret from the council that Nuriko was a man and when he told them that Nuriko and him wished to be married they were overjoyed that he had finally picked someone.

Now Hotohori wasn't regretting his decision nor was his love for Nuriko fading in the least bit. No, Hotohori was so distraught because a new problem had arisen, a problem that he did not perceive occurring. Even though Hotohori was still very young, only just becoming 20 years old this year, the council was already pressuring him for an heir. They were anxious and worried for their young emperor because his health had not been good lately and they were paranoid bastards ( -Hotohori's thought). They did not want to see their kingdom ever without someone to guide it and they were insisting that this would be a good 'investment' to assure the future safety of the kingdom. Now that he had picked his wife, it was only fitting that he produced the required heir and maybe a few other children just for precaution.

Hotohori was disgusted by this idea that he was going to be forced to have children. Not that he didn't want them, but he did not want to think of them in those terms, just something that he needed to have. Hotohori hadn't really thought about the idea of children, since that he had fallen in love with a man after all and the anatomy of a man wouldn't bear a child no matter how hard they tried. Hotohori was sure though that if ever did want to have children he would want to do it out of love not duty.

Hotohori was also fearful that they would discover that Nuriko was a man. If that were to happen he wasn't sure what would occur, but he knew that their relationship would be altered forever. The council would be horrified and they would probably try to make Hotohori disown Nuriko, maybe even have him executed, not that he would ever let them of course. What Hotohori was even more scared of, something that he knew might actually have to happen was that he might have to find another woman, one who was able to bear his child even if Hotohori did not feel any love for her. _That_ was what he was so worried about.

"Your Majesty, it is growing late. I suggest that you retire for the night. There is much business to attend to tomorrow." One of his courtiers proclaimed, approaching from behind him.

Hotohori started. He hadn't known there was anyone else was there. He must have been too deep in thought. "Yes. I think I will. Thank you." he said trying to smile as he stepped out from the pavilion and onto the walkway. His heavily embroidered red-orange robes dragged lethargically on the dusty pathway to his private rooms, his footsteps seeming so faint and delicate to his ears.

He sighed when he finally reached his room and shut the whole world outside. He was both surprised and delighted to find that Nuriko was waiting for him inside.

"Darling, you're finally back!" Nuriko squealed as he ran over to the tired emperor and threw his arms around him. Nuriko's long violet braid went flying up into the air as he sent them both careening to the ground in a mess of arms and legs.

"It's nice to see you too…" Hotohori managed a weak whisper, barely able to breath with Nuriko's entire weight on his chest.

"I missed you ssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooo much!" he exclaimed, snuggling his face against his lover's chest.

Hotohori struggled to sit up and gasped as breath was finally let into his lungs. "Nuriko…not tonight…I'm tired…"

Nuriko pouted, his pretty face scrunching up. "But you're _always _tired!" he whined, snaking his fingers into Hotohori's soft locks.

Hotohori sighed and leaned forward to place a small kiss on the end of Nuriko's petite nose. "Yes, I am the emperor after all."

Nuriko pounced on him again, pinning him to the floor with a laugh. "No excuses. I haven't been alone with you in two whole weeks!"

Hotohori chuckled and reached up one hand to stroke Nuriko's soft pale cheek staring deeply with warm brown eyes. "You know…it's times like these that I think you might actually be more beautiful than me.."

Nuriko huffed. "Is that the best you can do? Feh, your such a jerk sometimes you know that…" Nuriko's tone was harsh, but Hotohori could tell he was only playing.

Hotohori grinned. "I guess I'll have to try harder then…" Hotohori gently brought his hand around and placed it on the back of Nuriko's neck, pulling him downward till their lips met in a caressing kiss. Nuriko let out a soft moan as their lips slowly broke apart and the warmth of Hotohori disappeared from his lips.

Wanting more Nuriko leaned down once again and placed his lips on Hotohori's, nipping slightly so that Hotohori parted his lips and gently let Nuriko slid his tongue into mouth. Hotohori's hands smoothly found their way down to rest on top of Nuriko's slender hips as their tongues caressed and explored each others mouths as though it was something new that they had never discovered before.

As they finally separated from the kiss Nuriko giggly whispered, "We're never going to make it to the bed at this rate."

"Oh…I can fix that…" Hotohori purred softly making Nuriko shiver slightly in anticipation.

Hotohori gently stood up, taking Nuriko in his strong arms and carrying him over to the big bed that was positioned in the middle of his room. Gently he set his beloved down on the soft blankets and carefully climbed above him so that he could stare down into his intense eyes.

Without saying a word Hotohori ran his hands down Nuriko's body, pulling his robes loose and bringing his lips to gently kiss the tender skin of his neck. Nuriko tilted his head back, exposing more delicate flesh to be tasted, his eyes closing as he began to moan in pleasure. Hotohori could feel his heart beat faster with every moan that escaped his beloved's mouth and he let his lips move farther down Nuriko's neck and onto the curve of his collarbone where he gently sucked while his hands moved lower to remove Nuriko's entire ensemble.

Nuriko snuggled next to Hotohori, laying in his arms with his face pressing against his lover's bare chest. He smiled and ran his fingers down it giggling as Hotohori shivered. Hotohori gained his revenge by gently nibbling on Nuriko's earlobe and bringing his fingers down in a circling motion to his lower back. Nuriko responded instinctively pressing his lower region tight against Hotohori's which made the emperor let out a loud moan that smothered Nuriko's greatly.

"Do you always have to be so horny? We just finished…" Nuriko began but Hotohori cut him off with another kiss, roughly smashing his lips against Nuriko's in a kiss that was purely lust.

"Wasn't it you that came here looking for sex?" Hotohori whispered heatedly, burying his face into Nuriko's locks of hair that had come unbound in their play.

Nuriko pouted again even as he felt his hands start to dance across Hotohori's skin once more. "It wasn't just that I came here for…I wanted to ask you something…" Nuriko admitted as he looked away.

Hotohori gently took a hold of Nuriko's chin and turned his face to look straight into his eyes. "What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Nuriko bit his lip before reluctantly answering. "I wanted to know….what …what are you keeping from me?"

Hotohori's eyes widened. "What makes you think that I am keeping something from you? If I am doing it I am doing it unintentionally."

Nuriko burst out in hysterical tears and turned away. "You….You seemed so depressed lately…Can I not please you anymore?!!"

Much to Nuriko's surprise Hotohori burst out in laughter. Nuriko turned around to yell at him, but only found that Hotohori's lips were locked with his preventing him from speaking. "No far from that…sometimes I feel that you please me too much…" Then the grin on Hotohori's lips faded. "it's just that…the council…"

Nuriko immediately sat up enraged. "What has the council been doing now?…all they do is nag nag nag! Why can't they just leave you alone?!"

Hotohori placed a firm hand on his shoulder bringing Nuriko back down by his side. "Settle down Nuriko…The council is just looking out for the best interests of the kingdom."

Nuriko still wouldn't give up. "That's what you always say. You're always defending them even though they torment you every day! I just wish we could get away from all this…away from all this restriction!"

Hotohori pushed a stray violet lock back in place behind Nuriko's ear and heaved a deep sigh. "I am the emperor and this is my life, one that I have little control of no matter how much power they bestow on me. The more power I gain the more restrictions to myself I find. But…but you do not have to live like this if it displeases you. I could release—"

"NO!" Nuriko interrupted before Hotohori could continue. "I'm never going to leave you…no matter what so just forget about it and tell me what the council wants this time.."

Hotohori looked away, his hands which were gripping the sheets tightening. "They want…an heir.."

"WHAT?!" Nuriko said turning pale. He had never thought about that. He had been too busy being happy about their marriage and their love to remember that Hotohori would require an heir. "..but…what are we going to do!?" Nuriko screeched getting hysterical again. Oh no, oh no, oh no! This was bad. This was very bad!

"I can't reveal your real identity….I don't want to do that…They would just make me get someone else…and I refuse to betray you, Nuriko. I refuse to be with anyone but you." Hotohori said intensely wrapping his arms around his beloved protectively.

Nuriko bit his lip and sighed against his Hotohori. "So how do we handle it? I mean…you're the emperor…you need an heir…" Nuriko mumbled, on the brink of tears.

Hotohori gently brushed his hands through Nuriko's long hair. "I think I may know of someone who could help us….Taiitsu-kun"

* * *

A/n: Whadda think? Review please, whether you hated it or loved it. 


	2. Journey Begins: Fun in the Bathhouse

**Author's Note:** Do you know how many bleeeepping times I wrote 'she' or 'her' for Nuriko?!?!!? Grrr…In my mind he's a girl because in the book they always call him a girl, but for certain reasons I am calling Nuriko a guy in this story so it doesn't get so confusing.

Also Hotohori might be a little OOC in this chapter. Sorry.

---

-

---

**The Emperor's Wife**

_Chapter Two_

---

-

---

_Nuriko bit his lip and sighed against his Hotohori. "So how do we handle it? I mean…you're the emperor…you need an heir…" Nuriko mumbled, on the brink of tears._

_Hotohori gently brushed his hands through Nuriko's long hair. "I think I may know of someone who could help us….Taiitsu-kun"_

"Taiisu-kun?" Nuriko looked up at him curiously. "Who is that?"

"Taiisu-kun is an oracle that lives far away on a hidden mountain. She is said to have great powers and to be very wise. Maybe we can seek counsel from her?" Hotohori explained as he laid back down on the bed. "She may be our only chance to find a solution to this problem."

Nuriko sighed and laid his head down onto his lover's chest. "Yes. I guess so."

Hotohori smiled wearily as he ran his fingers through Nuriko's long masses of tangled hair. He had an ominous feeling that this was going to be a long and taxing expedition for them. And why now, after they'd finally found their happiness? Why did this have to happen so suddenly?

"Hey, koi?" Nuriko asked abruptly, snuggling his face closer against Hotohori's soft skin, his warm breath tickling the emperor's sensitive flesh.

"Yes?" Hotohori answered turning to look into his deep hazel eyes feeling himself absorbed in their beautiful depths.

Nuriko gently lifted his head and placed a soft lingering kiss on Hotohori's aching lips. "Let's leave…soon…I don't want to put this off…I want us…to be happy…" He said as he slowly retracted from the kiss, running his tongue lightly over his own lips tasting the remnants of his lover. "You're the only thing that I have in this world and I don't want to lose you…ever…"

Hotohori smiled softly and wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved. This was truly the happiest he'd been in a long time. No words could ever capture the moment quite right, to be holding the only person he truly cared about in his arms and not be afraid of anything because he somehow knew that even if things would be difficult that they would somehow get through them together. There is nothing better than knowing that you will never be without someone again.

---

"The horseis ready, Your Highness." Came the call of his main advisor. "I implore you to reconsider this foolish rendezvous. A trip out sightseeing in your country is the not the best—"

"Doubting my judgment already?" Hotohori teased good-naturedly. "I ensure you, if I intend to serve my country as the emperor I must know what my country is like. I intend to know every single rock and crevice."

The advisor frowned, his brow furrowing. "But, with all due respect your Highness, why take her Majesty the Empress as well? And why chose to travel without an escort? It is folly! Think of all the thieves and scalawags out there! For one so esteemed as you to travel without guard is sheer suicide, even if you are quite formidable with your sword."

Hotohori's eyes glimmered with amusement. "I'm pleased with your concern, but I assure you I have thought this out thoroughly. I will travel in disguise to keep attention away from myself and my Empress and I'm sure that my sword will be enough to protect against any other threats. Also, might you be underestimating the power of the Empress? She is quite a fearsome opponent as well. Such a fiery spirit." He said, his eyes misting over slightly with admiration as he began to talk about his beloved.

His advisor let a grin spread across his face. His emperor, though young, was quite wise already and, of course, quite in love. "I give up, your majesty. Travel safely. May I ask of when you will return?"

Hotohori's face scrunched up in thought. "I suppose in maybe a month or two at the most. It is in fact a large country. I leave the pressing issues up to you. I trust in your judgment. I shall return swiftly!"

---

Nuriko happily changed into his new robes, or more like old. They were a soft faded brown color with a floral design of ivy twining around the border. He was used to the luxurious and fancy gowns and robes of the Empress, but these in all there simplicity and normalcy seemed to please him more. With a happy sigh he twirled them around and laughed giddily. He couldn't wait to be away from all the restraints of a 'elegant' and 'refined' life and spend his time out on the road….alone…with Hotohori. Nuriko squealed out in sudden delight and rushed off down the hall to find his koi.

Hotohori was just steadying the strap on his horse when he felt arms wrap tight around him and he grinned. Sure enough it was Nuriko's happy voice that greeted him.

"Mmm...Hello koi. Are we ready to leave yet?" he asked zealously. Hotohori turned around in his arms and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now we are. Did you pack everything you need?" He asked as he managed to release his lover's arms from around him and lifted Nuriko up onto his horse.

"Yes. It's all ready! I'm so excited." Nuriko squealed happily as Hotohori climbed up behind his Empress in disguise.

"There's nothing to separate us now…" Hotohori whispered heatedly into Nuriko's ear, his hot breath disturbed the free locks of hair that drifted around his face and making them twirl excitedly. Nuriko's breath hitched excitedly and they were off, riding out past the castle gates and to the world beyond.

---

"Someone intends to visit do they, eh?" the old woman said quietly to herself with a grin. It had been quite a whilesince she had played with the lives of foolish mortals who tried to seek her hidden forbade. "Even if you are an Emperor I can not allow you to reach me first without proving yourself worthy."

The old mystic hobbled over to her table littered with old artifacts and books, but more importantly to the mysterious orb that sat enthroned on the pile of old rubbish. Looking in it's sparkling depths she 'hnned' and laid her fingers gently across the crystalline surface and her eyes gazed deep. She could feel the power swelling, a vision forming. And it was…

"Nyan Nyan wants to be part of the story too!!! She deserves it much more than ugly old lady!" came the cry of the little child creature as it appeared out of nowhere in front of her face and smiled impishly.

"Damn you!" the mystic cried as she whacked it away. "You screwed up my entrance!"

---

The day was quickly fading away for the two lovers as they journeyed down the road and away from the city that rested at the foot of the castle.

"How long do you think it will take to get there?" Nuriko asked curiously as he felt the cool evening's caress on his face.

Hotohori shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure. It could take us a week or maybe even a couple months. I've heard that Taiisu-kun can be very stubborn sometimes and make it difficult for those she does not want to come to her hidden mountain."

Nuriko fingered his hair with apprehension. "Do you think she won't want to see us?" He asked the question that had been in lingering uneasily in the back of Hotohori's mind for quite some time.

"No… There's no reason that she wouldn't see us, koishii. I'm sure of it."

Hotohori frowned nervously for a moment, but Nuriko missed it due to the fact that he was seated in front of the emperor. The two lovers fell into silence for many minutes.

"Wow look at that place!" Nuriko exclaimed excitedly as they breached the top of another agonizingly tall hill. Hotohori's eyes squinted through the fading darkness to see a building in the distance. It appeared to be a hot spring resort of sorts.

"A bathhouse all the way out here?" Questioned Hotohori quizzically, but his inquiry was not heard over Nuriko's excited jiggling in front of him.

"Can we please stop there for the night? Do we have the money? Oh, it would be so wonderful!" Nuriko said, trying his best to turn around on the horse and persuade his lover with pleading eyes.

Hotohori smiled reluctantly and nodded his head, falling prey to his beloved's beautiful eyes. With a sigh he pulled the horse's reigns in the direction that would lead them to the entrance of the beautiful and elegant resort.

Trotting into the courtyard of the establishment they were greeted by a young boy in a green uniform. He bowed to them as they approached and got down off of their horse.

"Good evening, welcome to the Azamuki(1) springs, Mr…Mrs…" he said and as he addressed each one of them he turned and bowed again. "Do you wish to check in?"

Hotohori nodded and the boy walked up to their horse. "I will stable your horse and bring your supplies up to your room. If you proceed in through the front door there should be someone waiting to assist you."

"Thank you." Hotohori said as the boy lead their horse off. Hotohori was left in deep thought.

"They sure are polite here, aren't they?" Nuriko commented as he grabbed Hotohori's arm and pulled him along to the front door.

"Yes, they are." Hotohori answered absentmindedly.

The resort turned out to be quiet an elegant one indeed. The entrance room was decorated with an assortment of furniture to sit in, as well as many expensive looking vases and paintings(2). Hotohori and Nuriko made their way up to the front desk where an older man sat in the same uniform as the young boy had been wearing.

"Ah, more customers! Welcome." The man said as they approached. "When you rent a room you can also rent the use of a private bath room for half the cost!"

Once the business of acquiring a room had been finished they wandered down to their room to find that their bags were waiting outside the door for them. Hotohori heaved his and Nuriko's things into the room and he turned back to his beloved.

"Why don't we got to the bath now?" Hotohori said with a slight glint in his eyes. "It would be nice after our long ride."

Nuriko grinned and hooked his arm around his lover's. "Yes that sounds wonderful!"

---

The steam from the water rose and created a thin mist overits surfaceas Nuriko gingerly stuck his toe in before he joined Hotohori in it's depths. He let a loud sigh slip from his lips as the heat rushed up his body.

Hotohori let his eyes wander over Nuriko's bare beautiful body. Nuriko's violet hair clung to his smooth damp skin beaded with little drops of water and perspiration. His whole body was relaxed and his eyelids were closed, his long eyelashes curling out and contrasting with the pallor of his skin. His full lips were parted slightly as he breathed in the warm vapor from the bath.

"Feel's good…" he said quietly as he leaned his head back against the edge, unaware of Hotohori's eyes on his body. Gentle hands clutched him and lips were softly placed on his. Nuriko reached out and tangled his hands in Hotohori's hair that he could feel draping all over his body as he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

The kiss broke gently and slowly and Nuriko felt a shiver cascade down his spine. He opened his eyesleisurely and grinned at Hotohori. "Maybe we should head back to our room early."

Hotohori slid his hands down to grasp just above Nuriko's hips. "There's no need to return…we could just stay here." He murmured suggestively.

Nuriko giggled and placed a light kiss on the tip of Hotohori's nose. "You're just so cute sometimes." Hereplied happily.

Hotohori nuzzled the crook of Nuriko's neck and planted warm kisses on the delicate skin. "And you're just…so…beautiful…"

Nuriko surrendered to Hotohori's warm caress and closed his eyes he felt waves of pleasure ripple through his body as the water splashed playfully around their bodies. Hotohori's fingers worked their way down Nuriko's body, gliding over each curve of every muscle in the aesthetic man's body. Nuriko curled his fingers around the back of Hotohori's neck and brought his lips crushing against his own in another feverish kiss.

The battle for dominance was fierce at first, but Nuriko slowly let Hotohori have his way with him, as was usual. Nuriko never minded though. He knew that Hotohori enjoyed it more this way and Nuriko was willing to do anything to please his lover. Speaking of pleasure…

Nuriko and Hotohori both moaned loudly as they joined. They both climaxed soon, unable to hold back their intense desire for one another. Hotohori sagged down on top of Nuriko and sighed with ecstasy. It had been so long since they had been so utterly alone like this.

Once they had both returned to reality Hotohori and Nuriko cleaned themselves off again once last time and climbed from the bath and dried themselves off. Throwing on a thin white robe Nuriko exclaimed with dismay, "My toes are all pruny!"

Hotohori chuckled and tweaked Nuriko's nose. "That's what happens when you stay in the water too long"

Nuriko pouted. "Hey, it wasn't my fault! You're the one that started it all."

"And you played along." Hotohori said as he planted a swift little kiss on his cheek. "But now we better get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us and I don't know about you, but I'm dead tired."

---

The bed was soft and comfortable and Nuriko found he had no trouble falling asleep in the tight embrace of Hotohori. The night was unusually calm and only a slight breeze blew in through the window that was propped slightly open. It crawled slowly throughout the room disturbing nothing, but the hair on the two lovers heads, twirling the lose strands gently in a slow enticing dance.

And then from the darkness came a voice, soft and sorrowful, the voice of a young girl. "brother!...brother!" it pleaded mournful, its innocent voice echoing ever so softly throughout the room. "Please come to me brother!"

Nuriko eye's snapped open at the sound of the voice and his face grew deathly pale. The one word that stumbled from his lips as he rose from the bed was "…sister!"

---

-

---

1) Does anyone know what Azamuki means in Japanese? Hehe. It will give you a clue on the story. (I would have named the resort something in Chinese because this is set in China, but I only know Japanese.)

2 )I have absolutely no clue what a real bathhouse would look like ok?


End file.
